Comfort
by WingedCougar
Summary: Rated R, just in case. YAOI SanoKenshin. Kenshin is acting rather strangely, and Sanosuke tries to figure out what wrong with him. But when he tries to comfort the redhead, his emotions take over...


**[Author's_Note]** Allo, everypeoples. I'm back with another fic, but this time, IT'S YAOI! x333 This is my first touch with yaoi, so please, be nice XD Anyways, this is just another Sanosuke/Kenshin fic that sprouted from a convo between me and a friend of mine. I've always been a fan of the S/K pairing, they're just so adorable together ^_^ Gyah, I'm such a fangirl XD Currently suffering major writer's block…

**[Warning]** **Yaoi!** Male/Male goodness. If ya don't like it, don't read. Simple as that. This is pretty much PWP…my creativity is broken ^^;;  
**[Disclaimer]** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, Sano and Kenny would do more than just hug :3

**3nj0y.**   
  
~|-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-|~

  "A party?" Kaoru's voice suddenly became poisonous after she heard Sanosuke's request to have a party in the dojo. Kenshin simply smiled.  
  "A party doesn't seem all that bad, Miss Kaoru. After all, we need to relax after…"  
  "No one asked your opinion!" Kaoru barked.  
  Kenshin shrunk back.  
  "And where are you going to get the money for this, Sano?" Kaoru said, glaring daggers at the tall man,  
  "Don't worry, I've got it covered. Just get ready and I'll be back with the food and sake." Sano smirked and headed for the door of the dojo. But before he left, he looked behind his shoulder at the red head. "You comin', Kenshin?"  
  He nodded and ran to Sano's side, desperate to escape any lecturing and excessive glowering from Kaoru.  
  The two guys hurried out of the dojo and down the street to the marketplace.  
  Kenshin looked up at Sano. "What's the party for, anyways?"  
  "Just for fun," Sano answered, "The dojo is always so boring. Besides, Kaoru and sake are an amusing couple."  
  Kenshin smiled. "You're not going to run off again, are you?"  
  "Nah, I don't have a reason to. Yet, anyways."  
  "Good, it's rather lonely without you at the dojo, that it is"  
  Sano blinked and looked down at the shorter man. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  Kenshin shrugged, closed his eyes, and grinned. "Nothing. Look, we're at the marketplace."  
  


~|-=-=-=-=-=-=-|~

Sano and Kenshin soon returned to the dojo, arms full of boxes and bottles. Yahiko was the first to jump and relieve the two men of the cargo and then tear the packages open.  
  "Yahiko! Save some for us!" Kaoru snatched the food from the boy and began digging in herself.  
  "Calm down you two, there's enough for everyone…" Kenshin began, trying to separate Kaoru and Yahiko from the food.  
  "Fine," the woman shoved her apprentice away and grabbed a bottle of sake from Sano's arms and began chugging it down.  
  "Miss Kaoru, I don't think…"  
  Sano put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder and handed him a bottle of sake. "Just let her. There's no stopping her."  
  Kenshin glanced back at an already drunk-looking Kaoru and sighed.  
  The spiky-haired man sat cross-legged on the floor in front of a bowl of curry and smiled enthusiastically, instantly grabbing a pair of chopsticks and attacking the bowl's contents.  
  Kenshin was sitting on his knees somewhat near Sano, trying to understand Kaoru as she slurred on about eggs and cats over Yahiko's snorting and grunting as he stuffed ample amounts of food into his mouth.  
  The whole atmosphere was carefree. It seemed like everyone held a contentment (some, a drunken contentment) that no one could really fathom. But then again, no one tried.  
  It's nice escaping the troubles of life every now and then.  
  
~|-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-|~  
  
  Outside, night had fallen. The skies had faded into a midnight blue that was illuminated by the full moon. Tiny stars were spread across the sky like grains of sand across a blue desert.  Crickets and frogs sang in an indescribable symphony as fireflies danced along with the breeze across the grass to add to the night's rhapsody.  
  But inside the dojo, the party was coming to an end. Not only had Kaoru passed out and Yahiko overstuffed himself into slumber, the other two men had grown rather bored.  
  Sano sighed and put down his chopsticks. "Man, I'm stuffed."  
  Kenshin took one last sip out of his sake cup and closed his tired violet eyes.  Silence embraced the room and held it in a suffocating squeeze, until finally, Kenshin's serious tone tore through the blanket of quiet. "Do you remember, Sano, the night we first fought?"  
  Sano raised an eyebrow and looked over at the ex-assassin. "Yea, what about it?"  
  "Fate is very odd, that it is. It seems to bring people together in the strangest ways. Who would've thought that, after that fight, we would become such good friends?"  
  Sano stared at Kenshin intently. At first, he thought that the redhead had drank too much, but his voice was sober and mellow. "Hey, Kenshin? Are you okay?"  
  "In fact, it was on a night just like this." Kenshin lowered his head, shading half of his face under a curtain a red bangs. "We end up fighting a lot, don't we?"  
  Sano did _not_ like where this was going. Usually, when Kenshin thought back on any time in his past, near or far, he became disheartened. And as for Sano…it hurt to see his comrade that way. Feeling slight unease, he reached out and put a comforting hand on Kenshin's shoulder. But the words just didn't come.  
  "I'm sorry," Kenshin said in a staggering whisper, "If I ever hurt you."  
  Suddenly, Kenshin got to his feet, careful to hide his eyes, and walked out of the room and onto the moonlit porch.  
  Sano was left alone in the dojo, looking vaguely bewildered. Worry began to sting in his mind. _What's wrong with him?_ With a sigh, he got up and went outside to find Kenshin just standing in the garden, his head lowered forlornly.  
  Sano's heart instantly sank at this sight. Something was definitely wrong with his friend, and right now, his only priority was to figure out what. No matter what the consequences.  
  Sano stepped off the porch and walked hesitantly over to Kenshin, then grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.  
  The brown-haired man nearly choked on his own breath when he saw Kenshin's face. His soft, lavender eyes held tears that glistened in the moonlight. Some fell from those troubled eyes and onto the collar of his kimono.  
  "Whoa, Kenshin, you're…" Sano choked out. "What's _wrong _with you?"  
  Tears still leaking from his eyes, Kenshin reached out and traced a scar that ran from Sano's shoulder to below his collarbone with his finger. "I made this, didn't I?"  
  Sano shuddered as he felt Kenshin's finger brush over his chest. "…Well, yes, but…"  
  "During that battle we had the night you left with Katsu," Kenshin interrupted, "I did this. It's the wound that caused you to stop fighting me. I didn't mean to…" The redhead choked and more tears fell from his eyes.  
  Sano's stomach lurched with guilt. "I know you didn't, Kenshin," He replied, voice extremely soft.  
  Kenshin lowered his head again. "I'm sorry that I'm making a big deal about this. But it hurts… when I cause you pain." His words escaped his lips in such a poignant way; it was as if they didn't even belong to him. As if he hadn't said it at all. With that, Kenshin turned around and began walking back to the dojo, feeling rather embarrassed.  
  Sano caught Kenshin's chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled his head up so that they were staring each other directly in the eyes. The taller man used his other hand to gently wipe the tears from Kenshin's eyes. "Stop crying," he whispered pleadingly. He had suddenly found himself melting into the beautiful amethyst eyes of the redhead.  
  A few minutes passed in complete silence. Both men had lost themselves in each other's faces, and they found it impossible to tear away. A nightly breeze swirled across the garden, combing through Kenshin's hair. Sano's usually tense, tiger-brown optics grew softer with every second that flew by.

  Suddenly, Sano's hand slipped from Kenshin's chin and his arm wrapped around the ex-assassin's waist, pulling him closer into a tender embrace, his other hand resting on Kenshin's shoulder. Then Sano leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Kenshin's.  
  The redhead let out a very small gasp, but soon closed his eyes and grabbed onto Sano's shoulders, deepening the kiss by pushing his tongue into Sano's mouth, whom instantly did the same to Kenshin.  
  Sano began to pull Kenshin to the supple grass below, prying his lips reluctantly away for air. Both of them were licking their lips, savoring the taste that they had left in each other's mouths. Soon Sano was lying on top of the redhead, staring down at him adoringly. "You want to do this?" Sano asked quietly.  
  Kenshin nodded slightly and shifted under Sano's weight.  
  As soon as he answered, Sano began to remove Kenshin's kimono, his own jacket falling off his shoulders. Sano could feel the redhead shudder every time he touched him, and to soothe Kenshin, he planted affectionate kisses along his collarbone.  
  Kenshin reached up and combed his fingers through the mess of brown spikes on Sano's head, letting out a soft groan of pleasure every time Sano's lips touched his skin.  
  Sano's mouth traveled down Kenshin's muscular chest and stomach.  But when he reached the hem of Kenshin's pants, he looked up at the redhead, as if mentally asking permission to remove them. Kenshin nodded, and Sano proceeded to remove Kenshin's pants.  
  A tremor ran through Kenshin's body when he felt Sano's hands feel down his thighs. It was a gratifying feeling that he simply could not comprehend. This was Sanosuke, his best friend, and now they had become so close. He half wondered how this happened, but the rest of him just wanted Sano to continue.  
  But instead, Sano gave the ex-assassin a chance to get on top of him, and he took it gratefully. Kenshin claimed Sano's lips as the taller man ran his fingers through Kenshin's ponytail, smirking against the redhead's mouth. This caused Kenshin to draw back and look quizzically down at Sano.  
  "You have very nice hair," he said simply, smiling amorously.  
  Kenshin blushed and nipped at Sano's earlobe, receiving a quiet groan in reply. "Thank you."

  Sano shuddered slightly as Kenshin's hand ran down his chest and began to remove his pants. When he looked up at Kenshin, a loving smile crept onto his lips.  
  The moonlight caused his red hair to glow blue and his lavender eyes to glisten handsomely. Every time a breeze picked up, it blew through the redhead's hair and caused moonlight to splatter all over his slender, yet muscular body.  
  He was _beautiful_.  
  After Kenshin had successfully removed Sano's pants, he looked down at him expectantly. At first, Sano couldn't quite understand what he wanted. But then, after a few moments, he realized why Kenshin had removed his pants in the first place.  
  Sano gathered Kenshin up in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Sano whispered, kissing the redhead lightly. "It might hurt."  
  Kenshin nodded and grasped Sano's arms so tightly, that it nearly caused the spiky-haired man to scream.  
  Sano took a deep breath and positioned his hips near Kenshin's lower body. Without another thought, he closed his eyes and quickly pushed into the redhead.  
  Kenshin yelped and tears began to leak from his eyes, causing Sano to freeze completely.  
  "I'm sorry, Kenshin. But you knew it was going to hurt. I would never hurt you purposely…"  
  Kenshin mustered a smile and put a finger to Sano's lips. "It's…alright…" he choked out in a whisper. "Continue."  
  Sano looked at him uncertainly for a moment before continuing. He plastered soothing kisses along Kenshin's neck, trying desperately to rid his companion of some pain. Kenshin's soft moans tore through the night air, adding to the low mumbling as Sano whispered comforting words in the ex-assassin's ear.  
  Finally, Sano collapsed on top of Kenshin in exhaustion, both of them breathing heavily and tears staining Kenshin's face.  
  It was those few minutes afterward that the two men could feel nothing but total affection for one another. They stared adoringly at each other, eyes full of silent joy.   
  After they had both caught their breath, Sano reached over to Kenshin and pulled both of them into a sitting position. Sano cupped his hand under one side the redhead's smiling face, resting his forehead against Kenshin's.   
  "Thank you," Kenshin whispered lovingly, closing the gap between their lips.  
  When they parted, Sano could only grin.  
  After allowing the midnight breeze to cool off their bodies, Sano reached for his jacket and gathered Kenshin up in his arms, leaning against the dojo porch with his jacket draped over both of them and Kenshin cuddling close to his chest. The two men shared one more passionate kiss before speaking.  
  Sano closed his eyes and buried his face in Kenshin's red hair, positioning his mouth close to his ear to whisper, "I love you, Kenshin."  
  The redhead's heart skipped a beat at these words. It had been so long since he heard someone say them to him. Blushing, he smiled and cuddled closer to Sano, savoring the warmth of his body. "I love you, too, Sano."  
 Fate had brought them together. And, quite frankly, they were happy it did. Neither of them had felt this sort of bliss in such a long time, and it was nice to finally have someone there by their side.

  
  Fate is very odd, that it is.  
  
~|-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-|~  
**3nd.** -sniff- They are so adorable ^-^  This concludes "Why 12-year-olds Should Never Write Yaoi" XD Anyways, **I NEED REVIEWS**! Flames are nice, I suppose. Who doesn't like fire? Fiiirre -cough- Anywho, hope you guys liked it. Man, I can't write yaoi for the life of me. _o Writer's block sucks.  
                                                           ** -WingedCougar**  
                     
  
  
    
    
  


End file.
